


Dose of Happiness

by palomino333



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fear, Gen, Insanity, Isolation, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, References to Addiction, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wonders when Harry will come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dose of Happiness

He's coming back, I just know he is.

Harry won't let me down.

He's got a daughter. I wonder where she is?

He'll find her. He will.

Good knight Harry will save his princess!

But…But what about me?

This little room…This little bed…

Sometimes I see shadows on that wall.

They dance to their own unheard tune.

Harry where are you?

How long ago did he leave? I can't remember.

I'd go find him, but…

That door…It's watching me…

Stay here, Harry, I'll keep you safe.

It's freezing in here…

It was frigid in that basement…

That…That dungeon for that little girl…And me…

She was just an inch from death…

Ouch!

It's all right, I'll clean it up…Why won't it stop bleeding?

Oh, God…

Gotta find bandages…She bled through every single one…

Kneeling in my own puddle…

Please, make it stop…

…You'll come back, Harry?

Doctor, fix me…Doctor, give me my fix…

White Claudia…Give me White Claudia…

This door before me…Why won't I open it?

White knight Harry…When will he come to rescue me?


End file.
